


A drawing leads to love

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Boring Lectures, Drawing, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Whenever Jim is bored in one of his lectures in the academy he starts to draw. As of late he gets secret requests what he should draw. Finding the person behind the request changes his life forever.Trektober Day 2 (Academy Era)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79
Collections: Trektober 2020





	A drawing leads to love

Jim gets bored pretty easily, especially in some of his courses in the academy. For some time now earth history has been one of these courses, because of the new professor, who makes the past sound like it was the most uninteresting thing in the universe.

Many of his fellow students have been falling asleep all around him during this class, but not Jim. To keep himself focused he started drawing. His drawings showed the spaceships of the Federation, people in his class, objects, simply everything that comes to mind. 

And his concept of drawing works perfectly, he doesn’t fall asleep, even catches most of the things the professor says. 

So each week, he sits there with honest to god real paper and pencils and not with some PADD, showing with that something from their history.

Going to his regular place in the middle of the auditorium, Jim sees a little sticky note on the table before his seat. He pulls it off curiously, looking around if anyone is glancing his way, but he sees no one, everyone seems to be focused one getting their stuff for the lecture out.

On the note, in terrible handwriting, it says, _request: draw the human skeleton_. Jim smiles from ear to ear, someone must have seen him drawing over the past few lessons, so the person must be sitting either behind or next to him. 

Taking another look around the room, he still sees no one paying attention to what he’s doing. Still smiling about the fact that someone likes his doodles enough to leave a request, Jim gets started on the skeleton.

At the end of the class he leaves the sketch on his desk, a little not of his own attached. _Have fun with it, Bones_.

The little request gets him so excited, that he actually can’t await his next earth history lecture. And to his joy he finds again a sticky note, this time attached to his drawing, only that it is now completely labeled with the individual names of the bones.

Definitely medical track, Jim thinks to himself, that would definitely explain the handwriting and the carefully labeled bones, as well as the next request, the human heart. Even if that was an indication, it doesn't really limit the group of possible request writers.

This goes on for quite some time, with Jim enjoying the mysterious little sticky notes he gets at the beginning of the lesson, but it doesn’t take long until his curiosity gets the better of him, the urge to find out who the man or woman behind the notes is becomes unbearable.

To catch his secret note writer in the act Jim goes to class a whole lot earlier than usual. A few other students are already sitting in their seats, when he enters the lecture hall. 

He looks around and sees a brown haired guy nearing Jim’s spot. Almost sprinting to be by his seat before the other man, he makes his way. 

The brunette and really sexy guy, is looking on the ground as he goes over to where Jim now already is. When he looks up it’s directly into Jim’s blue eyes, the sticky note clutched in his hand, a blush rising to his cheeks. 

Jim recognizes him as the men, who sat next to him on the shuttle ride from Iowa to the academy and wow does he look good, now clean shaven and not hungover, all board shoulders and those eyes, like looking in a kaleidoscope. 

“Hi there, Bones,” Jim says happy, that such a hot individual has been the one behind the little texts. 

Bones, startled at being caught, needs a moment to register he is the one addressed by Jim. 

“Who the hell is Bones?” The doctor asks, his eyebrow nearly reaching his hairline by his look of confusion.

“You are, you wanted me to draw the human skeleton and you labeled it, also don’t you remember what you said on the shuttle?” Jim asks before repeating what Bones said on the shuttle in his best imitation of a southern accent. “Ex wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that and I sound nothing like this,” Bones says, giving him his best glare, but not succeeding in looking pissed off because of the light crimson that is still covering his cheeks. 

“You totally sound like this, but back to the point what do you want me to draw today?”

“Nothing, I-I’ll just go back to my seat. The lecture is about to start, see you around.” Bones goes back to his seat still flustered and Jim let’s him at least for now, he already knows what he’s going to draw anyway.

At the end of the lesson he hands Bones his drawing, it’s an accurate sketch of Bones’ face, the lettering, _you wanna go on a date with me_ , written underneath. 

Bones stares at him briefly, like Jim lost his mind, the flush reappearing on his face. “Fine, kid, I wanna go on a date with you.”

It isn’t long after that they become a couple, the dorm room that they share from then on is full of sketches and doodles Jim makes during lectures.

On their three years anniversary, they are already in space by then, Jim finds out that Bones himself is really good at drawing as well. 

Jim is given a drawing that Bones made, spotting the both of them in front of an observation deck window, space with stars and planets framing them. Written into the darkness and silence, like Bones called it so long ago, in his probably neatest handwriting, is the question: _Will you marry me?_

When he looks up from the sketch Bones is kneeling besides him holding out a ring. 

Thanking ever higher power out that he started drawing in boring classes and for the boring professor he got in earth history he falls to his knees, pulls Bones in a hug and says yes over and over again.

Never in his life has he been more happy, not even when he got the Enterprise.


End file.
